Red Woman
Miyoko Fukai '''(風海　美代子), better known by her alias of the '''Red Woman is one of the major villains of Kamen Rider Heisei. She is the only known human among the villains. History Pre-Series In 2005, Miyoko was a college dropout who was too busy studying the paranormal to care about the studies she was supposed to do. It was at this time she discovered a Monolith, and conducted her own research into what she could do with it. One night, during an experiment with an unknown and, in her own words, "unbelievably annoying" lab partner, she accidentally opened a Ganma Hole and sucked him inside. Marveled by what she had discovered, it was at this moment she began her decent into the darkness. Kamen Rider Heisei Like her Ghost counterpart, Chikara Saionji, she first appears performing a Ganma-summoning ritual, providing the Ganma that emerges with some sea cucumber so that it can evolve into its Empowered Ganma form. After the Ganma is destroyed by Kamen Rider Heisei, the younger sister of one of the Ganma's victims, Nara mentions that an obstacle to the Ganma regime has appeared, and Miyoko storms off in anger. She later breaks into the Drive Pit after hearing Nara's plan of using one Rider's gear against another, debriefing the three Ganma summoned on their mission. Through these Ganma, she manipulates an officer named Rei Tenshi (as well as Krim Steinbelt, by extension) into creating a Ganma Hole so that more Ganma can enter the world. This plan is foiled by Heisei, who uses an Oomedama attack to seal the Ganma Hole. While Miyoko mentions that all of their hard work was for naught, Nara assures her that this failure could help them in the long run. She later appears at Amanogawa High School, threatening to kill everyone in the entire school if someone did not sacrifice themselves to create the Fourze Eyecon. Unfortunately for her, a student holding a Kamen Rider Club patch has sincere feelings for the rider, so she reluctantly unseals the Parka Ghost. Before she leaves, she warns the students that should she need a replacement Eyecon, she would not hesitate to kill. Near-Victory After the arrival of Mokana and Asura, Miyoko was able to steal Heisei and Larcen's Eyecons while they were distracted by the Superior Ganma. After placing all of the Eyecons into a knapsack, she hurries to the Kamen Rider Diner and activates the monolith. Freya fights Miyoko in an attempt to keep her away from the structure, but the redhead stubbornly persists. She then realizes that she needs someone with a Ghost Driver so that she can have her wish to become a Ganma and stand among the new overlords of the world. Realizing a chance, Freya suggests Reika-an offer that Miyoko agrees to. However, when Reika arrives, she uses her wish to revive her brother, much to Miyoko's rage. After Reika makes her wish, she and Miyoko fight, and the later would most likely be dead had Nara not intervened. After Nara discovered that Arisu was still alive and that the Arcane Eyecons and Megauloader were ready to go, she decided that there was no longer any use for Miyoko. She promptly killed the girl in cold-blood. Powers and Abilities Arsenal * Ghost Driver: Miyoko keeps an incomplete Ghost Driver in a knapsack. It closely resembles the one Chikara had, however, it's not connected to electricity. This implies that it is more complete than the one Chikara had. * Ganma Invocation Equipment: Since she is unable to summon Ganma herself, Miyoko carries a set of equipment used to open a miniature Ganma Hole, summoning a Ganma Eyecon by doing so. She has also been shown to use this set to release Parka Ghosts. This set consisted of a white sheet with the Ganma's symbol and a small eyedropper full of a strange blue liquid. Abilities * Parka Ghost Unsealing and Eyecon Creation: Since she has a Ghost Driver, she can unseal Parka Ghosts (using her invocation set instead of her hands like the Riders), and can create Eyecons from them. Trivia * Unlike her counterpart, Miyoko was told that she could not have her wish granted by the Eyecons since she didn't posses a complete Ghost Driver. It is unknown, but highly unlikely, if she was also told that the Eyecons would sense her villainous nature. * Her name, "Mi-yo-ko", is "Ko-yo-mi" (as in, Koyomi Fueki) spelled backwards.